Quest:Return of Raiyan Moore
Objectives Find out what happened to Raiyan Moore. Summary Echinacea=''No data yet.'' |-| Kidd="Hmm? It's been a long time. Volunteering for the dimensional crack expedition already?" crack expedition? "You didn't know? We found Raiyan Moore. Actually, Laphines in Bifrost did. Raiyan had gone through a tough time to escape. Thanks to him, we now know how to enter the dimensional crack. Suppose we will find something if we keep exploring the dimensional crack... Whatever that would be. Raiyan is recovering at Eclage now. He will meet you for sure." Rin? "Rin... She will have to forget about her revenge on Raiyan now that he became very valuable to us. Sucks for her, ha ha ha... Go on, now. I got some work to do here." Rewards none In Progress Echinacea="Laphines in Eclage are always friendly to us. Once you are there, track down Rin or Kidd. You will then learn the truth behind all this drama. Go on now." |-| Kidd="The dimensional crack is already being explore. And now it's easy to get there. Each crack leads to another crack. It's nothing like we imagined until now. Guess you should just go check yourself. Just go for it. Raiyan will give you more detail." Completion Hisie: "You came to meet Raiyan? He's lying over there. He's almost recovered from his ordeal." Raiyan Moore: ", you are finally here. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you! (cough)" Rin: "Hey, speak slowly and spare your energy. I can't have you dying now, okay?" is Raiyan here? Hisie: "I can explain that. I brought him here after I found him collapsed near a dimensional crack in Bifrost during my normal patrol duties. Since he's a Norman, I thought he might be a member of the expedition from Rune-Midgarts. He must be a very important person to you." Rin: "I was also surprised when I found that they were holding Raiyan Moore at Eclage." Raiyan Moore: "Huh, do you remember that I almost lost my mind?" Rin: "Yes, I still remember clearly. Do you even realize all the trouble you've caused??" Raiyan Moore: "Yes, yes, I have killed with my bare hands... Somehow, I survived... I wanted to die... Even though I was being controlled, I remember everything that I was forced to do. I was abandoned... Left in the wastes of the dimension of time and space. I woke up and was trapped in a dark void. I tried to escape, but I had nowhere to go. (cough, cough) That's when Hisie found me." Hibba Agip: "Ahem." you there, too, Commander? Hibba Agip: "It has been a while, adventurer. I came here by myself because the information he discovered is very important." Rin: "That is true. Yes, have you seen the dimensional devices on your way here? I made the first one based on information that Raiyan provided." Raiyan Moore: "The cracks in space and time each have different interconnecting wavelengths; think of it as a giant spider's web. I provided the wavelengths that had confirmed locations. The dimensional devices are there to move from location to location by manipulating the wavelengths at the beginning and end points." Hibba Agip: "Yes, that discovery was of utmost importance. What's more surprising is that all the different races worked together to make it happen. These magic scholars have used all of their ability to make this new technology possible." Hisie: "Avant has a lot of talent..." is to happen to Raiyan Moore? Rin: "Well, he has to be punished, right? I just can't..." Hibba Agip: "There is nothing you can do. Let's try to find a fair solution. That accident happened when he was controlled by a demon, not of his own will." why am I here? Rin: "Really? He owes you, too. I summoned you to clear the debt. You deserve to know." Hisie: "I do not know how to even begin to clear this kind of debt. It's not easy to just forget this kind of thing. Raiyan's life isn't the only one at stake. The war between the Laphine and Sapha are also connected to this. The will of Yggdrasil will see it through..." Hibba Agip: "I do not know what the future will bring, but the Laphines are cooperating with us for now. Thanks for paying attention to this long story. You may leave now, I look forward to hearing good news from you." Rin: "If there is another opportunity, it would be nice to meet you again." Raiyan Moore: "I am sorry. I want to apologize to you if I survive this ordeal. I'm glad that you've helped me." External links *iRO Wiki Return of Raiyan Moore